


lustful evening.

by sasumiku



Category: Cory in the House, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Premarital Sex, President!Cory Baxter, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Transgender Sans Undertale, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasumiku/pseuds/sasumiku
Summary: Cory is stressed about his presidential duties. Sans helps calm him down.
Relationships: Cory Baxter/Sans Undertale
Kudos: 11





	lustful evening.

Cory Baxter, 69 years old, was president of the United State. He was so frustrated with being alive that it hurt. Yeah, being the president was fun and all, but he never caught a break. He passed a law saying all trans people are people no expections because it's true. Cory says trans rights.

His boyfriend, Sans, enters his office at 3 in the morning with a cup of coffee and some brandy on the side. He was wearing the usual, his blue jacket and black basketball shorts, but the blue jacket was unzipped, so Cory could see all of his exposed ribs. He managed to stifle a cough, even though it was rather difficult. Sans was really sexy tonight.

"Thank you, babe. I appreciate it." Cory mumbled as Sans placed the tray on the wooden desk among a plethora of papers.

"Baby... I know being president is hard work. Are you okay?" Sans beeped in his sexy and husky voice.

"Just stressed is all. I made trans people valid, as they always have been, and now I need to defund the police. I fucking hate America! Fucking bullshit!"

Cory laid his head in his hands and let out a tense sigh. He felt a bony skeleton hand on his thigh, pressing so that he was twirling away from his desk and facing Sans.

His bony boyfriend instantly got on his knees, undoing the president's fly as quickly as humanly possible. Once he pulled his pants down slightly, Cory's hard cock sprung up in excitement. Sans instantly took his cock into his hand and began pumping. Cory stared down at him in shock, but couldn't contain his moans.

"I figured you needed to relieve a bit of that stress," Sans mumbled before taking Cory's cock head into his mouth. He began by sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and making sure to thoroughly massage his slit. Sans knew exactly how to please Cory. Nobody else could compare.

"Fuck, yeah, this is helping already, baby." Cory put a hand on Sans's head, shoving him down so that he took as much cock into his mouth as possible. Sans didn't even gag once. What a fucking pro.

Cory kept his firm grasp on his skull, forcing his head up and down, already moving quickly. He moaned profusely, praising his boyfriend's talent in incoherent murmurs.

"You're doing so good. Doing so good for me. I love how you take my cock so well."

Sans moaned around Cory's cock, which sent vibrations down his shaft and only increased the pleasure he felt. As Cory came close to his orgasm, his cock twitched, massaging itself against Sans's throat. It didn't take long before the president was a cumming mess, shooting his load deep into Sans's tight mouth, fucking into his lips in hard, slow motions.

Sans swallowed every drop, only pulling off when he was sure that he had consumed every bit. It was one of the sexiest sights Cory had ever seen.

"You're amazing, baby." Cory praised Sans once more.

"I... need your cock, Cory," Sans replied. He stood to his feet and let his basketball shorts fall to the floor, revealing his throbbing pussy. Cory felt himself getting hard again, so he started pumping his length with his own hand.

"Come here, baby boy. I'll make you feel good," Cory purred.

Sans didn't hesitate for a second. While sensually rubbing his clit, he lowered himself onto Cory's humongous dick. Cory could have came just from watching his own dick disappear into Sans's tight pussy.

Once he was balls deep, the president took ahold of Sans's hips and started to lift him up and down, ramming his needy cock into the skeleton's juicy cunt. The feeling was sensational. His entire shaft was being gorgeously massaged by his boyfriend's vagina.

Sans rested his back onto Cory's chest, taking back control of his own hips and maneuvering skillfully on the thick cock deep inside of his wet orifice. He moaned filthily, taking every inch swiftly with eagerness. It was so euphoric that he began drooling. His fingers were quick on his own clit.

"I'm so so so close! PLEASE let me cum, sir!" Sans exclaimed, moans getting louder like the fucking slut he is. Cory's hips got faster, quite possibly as fast as he can go. The sound of skin slapping against skin was audible throughout the entire room. Cory slapped Sans's hand away from his clit and took measures into his own hands, quite literally.

"Cum for me, baby. Let me see your gorgeous juices come out of you." Cory whispered huskily into Sans's ear.

It didn't take long before Sans was a cumming mess, squirting his juices out onto Cory's cock, then dribbling onto the floor. Cory was close after Sans, spewing his hot spunk into the skeleton's hot orifice. They fell back onto each other, hot and sticky with sweat. Cory let his dick rest in Sans's increasingly hot pussy, both of them feeling each other throb as they recovered from their orgasms.

Reluctantly, Sans lifted himself off of Cory's cock, feeling its limpness slide out with ease, hitting the chair with a slick plop. He clenched his pussy so the president's delicious salty sludge wouldn't flow out.

Speaking of, Cory was passed out in his chair. Must have calmed him down a little too much. His boyfriend had visitors in the morning, so he redid his fly, placing his cock tenderly back into his pants, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Cory." Sans whispered before pulling up his basketball shorts and walking out of the office.

Cory smiled to himself, dreaming of Sans.


End file.
